My Dream is Here
by Jimboma
Summary: Rachel is on her way to getting her EGOT.  She have the life she wanted since she was three and dream of being on stage.  What more, she has her lovely wife with her on this night, supporting her all the way.  just a quick one-shot i did in class.


**Just a quick one-shot i wrote when i should be listening to my Calculus teacher, especially when i'm borderline failing that class. Sorry for grammar issues. **

**Disclaimer: I own this computer and my brain.**

* * *

><p>"Rach! Limo's here!" Quinn yell for her wife as she sat on the couch to put on her silver heels to match with her light blue simple, strapless, yet elegant looking dress.<p>

"I'm here!"

Quinn looks up and nearly dies from seeing Rachel's dress.

'No wonder she didn't let me see it before hand,' Quinn thought.

Taking in Quinn's shock face, Rachel decides to have some fun and strike a few poses that shows off her long, tone legs.

Rachel is wearing a silver Atelier Versace Fall 2010 gown (the one Lea wore for the 2012 SAG awards) with an extremely high side split.

Quinn gulps.

"Are you trying to kill me baby? How am I supposed to keep my hand off you if you're wearing this?"

Rachel smile that smile that can brighten up the world. She strolls to Quinn and gently took the heel from her hand. Quinn looks on in confusion. Rachel crouches down and with the softest and most gentle hand, lift up Quinn's right foot and slide the heel on.

Gently lifting her hand, she cup Quinn's face and look right in her eyes.

"You're beautiful."

"Rach…"

"I love you."

Rachel lean in, giving Quinn and lingering kiss on her lip. When she pulls away, Quinn unconsciously tries to follow.

"Come on, the limo's waiting."

Acting like a prince, Rachel gave Quinn her hand which Quinn grabs with a light blush on her face at the gesture.

They walk out their house and into the waiting limo perch at their front yard. Quinn reach for the handle but Rachel reach it first and open the door for Quinn.

"After you my love," she said with a small yet charming smile. Quinn ducks her head in embarrassment but got in anyway.

"Good evening Tom."

"Good evening Quinn, Rachel. You both look stunning tonight, especially you Rachel. Are you trying to kill your wife today?" Tom asks once they both got in the car. Tom had been their driver ever since their first awards show together three years ago and since then, he always drives them to important events. The three develop a friendship with each other after the second time he drove them.

Rachel laughs and cheekily said, "Perhaps."

That earns her a slap on her thigh from Quinn.

"OW! Spouse abuse!"

"You deserve it."

"You're mean to me!"

"Stop it. You both sound like an old marry couple."

"Well, we have been marry for four years, and in Hollywood time, that's 40 years."

"True, but I still don't want to hear it."

"Come on Tom, loosen up!"

"He's just jealous that he's single."

"Well, I'm glad I have you." Quinn whispers passionately. She leans in for a kiss and Rachel met her half way. A simple kiss turns into a full blow make out session.

Rachel attack Quinn's neck at that one spot that makes Quinn's toe curl in pleasure. They grip onto each other's head, not caring if they mess up their hair.

"R-Rach," Quinn moans and let her left hand fall to Rachel's expose thigh.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice Tom pulling into the place already nor did they hear Tom telling them to stop making out and fix their hair. Nope. They didn't hear until the car stop right in front of the red carpet.

"We're here." Tom announces. The girls jump apart and notice they indeed were here. Rachel glare at Tom, asking why he didn't warn them earlier while trying to fix her hair.

He smile innocently and told them, "I did, but you two didn't hear and I didn't want to run your fun."

"Bullshit Tom. You're just angry that you're still single."

Tom glare at them and told them to get out.

Rachel opens the door and step out into the screaming crowd. She turns and helps Quinn out and as soon as they close the door, Tom drove away.

They both walk hand in hand down the carpet to the interview area, all too aware that their hair scream sex but they don't want to fix it with so many people around, that'll only bring more attention.

"Do you think they'll ask about the hair?" Rachel leans into Quinn and whispers.

"I have no doubt about it."

"Hm…I love this."

"I know, you live for applauses."

"No, I mean this. Being able to walk down the carpet with the girl I love. No more hiding, I get to show the world that you're mine."

"Yours until eternity."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too. Now, start posing."

Rachel laugh and did what Quinn instructed. The flashes of camera blur her eyes a bit but not as much as back then when she first started.

Rachel looks at Quinn with a look of total love and adoration and thought about how she, at age 26, gotten here.

* * *

><p>They meet again in their sophomore year of college after leaving behind Lima. Quinn was studying in NYU while Rachel at Julliard. They were in the same city, about 15 minute away from each other; they were bound to run into one another soon enough.<p>

One day, Rachel was in central park resting with a cup of coffee after a stressful audition. She blindly walks to a bench and sat down, not noticing a blond girl sitting on the right reading a book.

The blond looks up and stare at the girl that just invaded her space.

"Rachel." The blond girl breathes out quietly. Rachel shot up and look at the girl in surprise before she too whispers, "Quinn."

Quinn closes her book and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "Hi Rachel. Fancy seeing you again."

That one moment changes everything. Both girls were 20 with the dream of the world on their palm. They're young but have as much responsibility as an adult. They have everything, or at least, they though they had. There was always a lingering feeling of loneliness they didn't know existed until they meet each other again.

After that day, Quinn and Rachel strike up a friendship that high school hierarchy had prevented them from having. Soon, they were best friends, telling each other everything and even renting an apartment together. This feeling soon develops into love but they were too afraid to say anything. It wasn't until Rachel came home crying from a failed audition some months later that Quinn gently kisses her tears away and whispers words of love. That night, they talk and confess their love. They agree to try it out and they never look back.

When Rachel was 21, she landed a lead role in a new musical, I Don't Get It (I made this up…I don't think there's any musical called this). This new comedy musical took Broadway by storm and even seeps into Hollywood. I Don't Get It was nominated for 15 Tony Award and it won 11, including Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical and Best Musical of the Year. The official soundtrack also won a Grammy. At age 22, Rachel reached her dream. She got a Tony. She was already half-way to getting her EGOT. Suddenly, everyone eyes were in her. Reports coming out claim she'll be the youngest EGOT winner ever, beating even Ms. Streisand who got hers' at 28.

This sudden buzz got her a call from Hollywood to star in a new TV series, I See Forever (Again, I made this up). Originally, she was going to decline to stay on BW and in NY with Quinn, but then her male lead left the show and it didn't feel the same without him and at the same time, some agent took notice in Quinn and asks her to audition for a supporting role in the same TV show Rachel was ask to do.

They both felt it that this was their chance. Quinn auditions and got the part. Both quit their respective college, pack their stuff, and head to California. On the show, they play love rivals, but anyone who is anyone knows that in real life, they are best friends and even live together. People starts to suspect there was something more then friendship between them and thus, started the Faberry fandom. Reporters never pay attention to it, because, I mean, this is a male and heterosexual world.

The show was love all around the world. Emmy buzz started and when the nomination was out, the buzz started up even more. If Rachel win the category she was nominated in, Best Leading Actress in a Drama, then she only has the Oscar to go to win an EGOT.

The night before the big day, Rachel took Quinn out on a picnic in a quite place away from the city. There, Rachel propose. It wasn't a grand gesture, it wasn't big with a long speech. It was quick and quiet, but the silence speaks much louder than words.

They were both lying on the grass watching the clouds when Rachel roll onto Quinn and kiss her deeply. She tucks a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear and let her hand lingers on Quinn's cheek.

She lies down on top of her girlfriend and let her hand tangle with the blond's hair. Quinn wraps both arms around Rachel and they lay there in contentment, feeling each other's heartbeat against their chest.

"Let's get marry," Rachel whispers from her position.

"OK. Let's go."

"Really? Now?" at this point, Rachel had sat up and look deeply in Quinn's eyes.

"Yes, now."

"I love you Lucy."

"And I love you Star."

That night, after signing the papers and exchanging their vows to an empty church save for the pastor and God, they slept in each others' arm with their fingers intertwine and a huge smile on their faces.

The next day was a hustle getting ready for the Emmy that it wasn't until they were in the van with Tom as their driver did they talk about how they want to approach this. They both decided that they'll keep it a secret for now. It wasn't that they weren't ready to come out, it was just that whenever they hold hand and hug, reporters never look twice before labeling them best friends who knew each other form childhood. If they come out, they'll be scrutinize, and they weren't ready to share this love with the world yet. They were selfish but who wasn't these days?

The moment came and Rachel won Best Leading Actress in a Drama. Quinn was so happy for Rachel that without thinking, she stood up and kisses Rachel on the lips and whispers, "I'm so proud of you baby."

News came out fast. Faberry fans were ecstatic but in everyone else's eyes, it was just Quinn being a supportive and extremely happy friend.

The show got renew for another season and in the same year, Steven Spielberg ask Rachel to star in his new movie, Flying Paradise (I think you got the gist now). During the summer, she stays in London to film the movie while Quinn occasionally visits. She wanted to stay with Rachel but then people would be suspicious.

The movie took longer then they thought so they had to put it on hold until next summer to film again since the setting is in London and Rachel has to film her TV show in the U.S.

She finishes filming the movie the summer of her 24th birthday but due to some complication, they had to re-film some parts. Because of this, the movie wasn't release until Rachel was 25. Seeing as it was a Spielberg production, Oscar buzz arouse even before the movie was release. On the opening weekend, the movie earn $150 million domestically and $348 million worldwide. That, along with five stars rating from over 200 movie critics cemented the Oscar talk. Now, if you don't know Rachel before, people will somewhat forgive you, but now, if you say you don't know Rachel Berry, most will assume you've been living under a rock or was drop as a child.

That takes us to the present. Once the Oscar nominations were out, many were sure Rachel will win Best Actress. Quinn and Rachel decided two weeks before the Oscar that this will be one of the biggest nights in Rachel's life and if she does win, it'll be the biggest night. With this in mind, they both want to hold each other's hand and kiss each other like lover on this magical night, so they decide to wear their matching silver, half-heart rings (the one where the two ring comes together to make a heart shape) with each other's name engrave inside on their finger instead of having it on a necklace behind their shirt. They won't publicly say it straight out, but when ask by reporters at the Red Carpet, they'll answers. So for two weeks before the Oscars, fans and reporters alike were trying to get to the bottom of this 'ring mystery' as they call it while Faberry fans from all over the world keep pinching themselves to make sure this is reality and not their fantasy world. It really didn't help that Rachel choose Quinn as her +1 to the big night.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! To your left please!" A reporter call out, snapping Rachel out of her reminiscence. When she got back to the present, she notices Quinn looking at her intensely and with so much love in her eyes. She looks to her left and smile widely.<p>

Quinn decided to drop Rachel's hand in favor of holding her waist. When Quinn did this, Rachel too wrap her arm around Quinn's hip. They stay there for a bit more before they had to move forward. Before leaving the paparazzi, they blew an air kiss at them.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Quinn asks.

"Us."

"Elaborate on that honey."

"Everything leading up to this moment. Although I have to say, I think I'm cheating since Barbra Streisand won a Grammy for her own song while I'm on my way to the EGOT but for the Grammy, I didn't necessary won, it was the whole production."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I want to win fair and square."

"Then release an album."

Rachel glare at Quinn from the corner of her eyes, "You know what, I will!"

"Hm…" Quinn nod but her hand on Rachel's hip was gradually sliding lower and lower only to stop at the very edge of the slit on the dress.

"Really babe?"

"I can't help it."

"So who's interviewing us first?"

"Uh…Ryan Seacrest I think."

"Ok, just want to make sure so I don't say 'Hi John' or something."

"Up next is soon to be the youngest EGOT winner of the night and her rumor surrounding +1, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray everyone!"

They both step up and greet the audience and Ryan.

"So, everyone would like to know what's going on between you too."

"Well, we're best friends."

Ryan raises an eyebrow at them in disbelief.

"What? Your lover should also be your best friend, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. So lovers? How long?"

"We're best friends and also lovers."

"Yep, what Rach. said. And we've been dating when we were 20."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. We we're friends in high school, but we meet again in college and develop a friendship that expand into love."

"That's sweet, how long?"

"Four years."

"You two been together for four years and you lie to us fans?"

"We didn't lie; we just didn't tell the whole truth. We said we're best friends, and we are, but we're also more than that, which none of you know until today."

"I want to ask more about this but we're crunch on time so moving on. How do you feel about this night Rachel?"

"Well, I was just telling Quinn here that I don't think it's fair. I mean, I didn't really win a Grammy, the who cast did."

"Yes, but you were part of the cast."

"But Barbra got a Grammy on her own!"

"But she didn't win a Tony, she got the Special one."

"Yeah, but – "

"Oh! Stop being so negative!"

"Haha, you should listen to him babe."

"Oh shut it!"

"Aw! Couple love! Now tell us, the hair?"

"Ah...um...we had our own mini celebration in the limo."

"Too much love. You two are making me sick. Well, that's all the time we have. Have fun in there you two, and I'm, along with the world, is rooting for you Rachel."

"Thank you Ryan."

"Bye Ryan!"

Quinn and Rachel mingle around and did two more interviews before they had to go in. Since Flying Paradise is the biggest movie of the year, their table is in the front with Rachel and Quinn closest to the stage.

Time fly by and before they know it, it was the category everyone was waiting for.

Rachel clings onto Quinn's hand tightly.

"Calm down babe. I'm right here," Quinn said while gently rubbing Rachel's hand with her thumb.

"And the winner is," the presenter, Jennifer Lawrence opens the envelope, "will be the youngest EGOT winner in history, Rachel Berry!"

The claps were tremendous as everyone stood up and gave the new EGOT winner a standing ovation.

Upon hearing her name, Quinn stood up and pull Rachel into a searing kiss, "Go get it babe."

Rachel slowly walks on stage and accept the award.

"Um. Wow. I really don't know what to say. This is…I can't even begin to understand this. Ok, um, I would like to thanks Steven for believing in me. Everyone who works so hard to make this movie possible. All my co-stars. All the camera men and janitors. And all the fans who show support for this and support in me. Thank you! I wouldn't have been able to stand here today if it weren't for you guy. Thanks to Dad and Daddy for teaching me to always be myself. Most importantly, thank you to my wife, Quinn, who has always been there for me, even when we weren't friend in high school. Quinn gave me the greatest gift ever, the gift of love. I love you Quinn Barbra Fabray - Berry! Thank you! OH! And my legal full name is Rachel Lucy Berry – Fabry!" Rachel did a childish peace sign and got off the stage.

Quinn immediately kiss her the moment Rachel got off and wolf whistles can be hear throughout the whole venue.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? i wanna hear your opinion. I'm aware the politicians don't care about what you think but I do! <strong>


End file.
